A kotatsu in England?
by MitsukiNeko
Summary: sebastian thinks his master has been working entirely too hard recently. so he finds a way to mke ciel take a break and relax. a cute little lovey fluff about sebastian and ciel under a kotatsu . i wish i owned the characters, but i dont. or the show/ manga


**A Kotatsu in England?**

Ciel Phantomhive was taking a walk in his gardens in a –failing- effort to lower his stress levels. It was his butler who'd suggested the walk since Ciel had been signing and reading through papers for the past 4 hours straight and was starting to get crabby and snap at the mansion's servants.

"Who does he think he is? Bloody demon ordering his master around," Ciel mumbled, prodding a bush with his cane. As opposed as he was to having his work interrupted, he decided Sebastian was probably right about him needing a short break. He'd barely gotten any sleep recently with work, Lizzy and his new case from the queen all demanding his attention every minute of the day.

"I had better get back now. I have the new Funtam toy designs to approve and the documents for the case to review before dinner." He sighed; sometimes being the Earl Phantomhive was so tedious.

When he got back to the door he was greeted –as always- by Sebastian. "Young lord, before you go back to your study there is something urgent in need of your attention."

"Can't you handle it? I'm very busy today Sebastian."

"I am afraid only you can take care of it bocchan."

"Very well, where is it happening then?"

"The main parlor, master. Shall I accompany you?"

"You may as well. And just when I was able to get back to my paperwork."

They followed the opulent mansion's corridors to the front hall, where the parlor branched off to the left. When he first walked in Ciel noticed nothing different. The books were on their shelves, and the paintings were straight. Nothing was blown up or broken. But when he actually looked around he saw a strange, low table with what looked like a quilt coming out of the sides. On the top was a chessboard set up and a few other games were off to the side.

"Explain this Sebastian."

Sebastian stepped forward and gestured to the table. "This is what the Japanese call a Kotatsu table. They are commonly used in the winter, and the blanket you see is heated. They are said to be very relaxing and comfortable to spend time under."

"And why is it here?"

"The young master has been so busy of late, so I did as I saw fit to ensure your good health by acquiring this soothing piece of furniture; and took the liberty of bringing your favorite games here so you can spend some time unwinding. After all, if I couldn't produce a simple relaxed afternoon off for my master, what kind of butler would I be?"

"I don't need an afternoon free. I have work that needs be done. As a matter of fact, I'm returning to it now."

"But master your afternoon tea is ready to be served here."

"How abnormally forceful of you Sebastian. However, since you seem so keen on me using this 'table' I will, but only for my tea."

Ciel appeared annoyed on the outside, but inside he was happy Sebastian cared about his health. Truth be told Ciel had feelings for his butler, but he'd never admit it to himself –let alone out loud. So he was glad when he was served his favorite tea and cake combination. He was happy even more happy when Sebastian asked if he wanted to play a game of chess.

"Well why not, since it's already here. You're white, make your move."

The game didn't last long, and Ciel actually won for once. _"This thing really _is _comfortable. Maybe a few more games couldn't hurt,"_ the earl thought. So he had Sebastian set up and play some of the board games he'd placed by the Kotatsu with him. It seemed like only a short while later when Sebastian stated that he had to leave.

"If you'll excuse me bocchan it's nearly time for me to prepare your dinner."

"Yes, yes. I had better go back to my duties." He didn't want to since he was now very comfortable, and was relieved when Sebastian pulled a book out of his jacket. _"He really knows me it seems,"_ Ciel thought happily.

"Actually if you don't mind, I'd prefer you stay and read a bit until dinner so it can be served here. It _is_ one of the primary functions of a Kotatsu to have a meal eaten at it."

"Fine, Sebastian. I suppose I should try and get used to it seeing as the man from the japan branch of Funtam will be visiting soon."

"Precisely my thinking, young master. I have Hamlet here for you, will that be sufficient?"

"Yes. Now go and cook. Otherwise Bard will blow the kitchen up again."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian placed the book in front of Ciel, gave his customary bow, and left.

Ciel started the story: a murdered king and a son wanting revenge. _"How ironic Sebastian."_ Ciel chuckled. But it was boring trying to make sense of Shakespeare –he is 12 after all. About 10 pages in his eyes started to droop and feel heavy. He couldn't hold his head up anymore so he folded his arms on the tabletop and laid his head down on them; intending to rest his eyes only a moment.

~~0-0~~

Sebastian whipped up a delicious meal for Ciel in no time. He selected a set of china and put the perfect amount for Ciel on them. He made some earl grey tea –Ciel's favorite- for his master to drink. He loaded a cart up with the meal and went towards the parlor where he'd left Ciel.

When he walked in he believed Ciel was bored and waiting for him, but as he drew closer he saw a much cuter sight. Ciel's eye patch was knocked off and both eyes were closed peacefully. His mouth was slightly open as well. He looked so innocent and young; like the child Sebastian so often forgot he was.

A bit reluctantly he moved to wake Ciel so he could eat his dinner. He placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder and Ciel slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. Rather blearily he said, "—Bastian sit down with me. Leaning on the table hurts my back."

"But, my lord, your dinner."

"It can be warmed up when I wake up. I order you to sit here by me so I can use you as a pillow."

Sebastian obeyed his master and sat down. He helped the sleepy boy off the table and made him comfortable with his head on Sebastian's leg. "Master if you are tired I could take you to your chambers and prepare you for bed."

"no." Ciel covered himself back up with the kotatsu's quilt. "This is fine for now, and be quiet will you? How am I supposed to sleep if you keep talking?" the child rubbed at his eyes again and snuggled into Sebastian.

"My sincerest apologies my lord." Soon Ciel was fast asleep again. _"Good,"_ thought Sebastian, "_he's been working himself to the bone. A growing boy needs his sleep."_ He gazed down at his master's face. He looked content and relaxed the exact opposite of how he was when awake. Sebastian adored this side of his master. He knew he felt more than he should for the human he was contracted to, but he was fine with just taking care of him for now. After all he was just a boy, and Sebastian was much older; on top of it Ciel wouldn't feel the same this young. Yes, he would just take care of Ciel for now. Such a cute sleeping face –he brushed a few locks of hair off Ciel's face- so adorable and unsuspecting was too sweet for him to do anything lustful to. He began absentmindedly stroking Ciel's blue locks while he was thinking. Yes, he cared too much, he loved the boy and he was glad he had the capacity to feel like this.

Ciel squirmed on his lap, reaching out and grasping Sebastian around the waist. "Se… Bastian… love you… crazy demon."

Sebastian looked down in surprise. He thought Ciel had woken up for a moment. He smiled –barely an upturn at the corners of his mouth- and looked down affectionately. "No master, I am not a 'crazy demon' I am simply one hell of a butler who loves his master."

End


End file.
